Strange Mission
by Ginta
Summary: Funny lil story about Hiei and others getting drunk--NOTE: When I wrote this silly little thing, I didn't know very much...yeah


Strange Mission

Strange Mission

By: Okami-chan

Hiei and Youko Kurama are resting in some house in the suburbs of Makai. Kuwabara and Yusuke are nowhere to be found.  
  
Kurama: Uh…Hiei? Do you know why we're here at all?  
  
Hiei: I did sense something, demo…..  
  
Kurama: Evil, ne? Well I sure didn't feel anything strange.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Stupid fox. Like you would know about this.  
  
Kurama: OI!! Why must you call me that?! I didn't even do anything to you!  
  
Hiei: Today!  
  
Kurama: o.0; SO, how's the weather down there?  
  
Hiei: Grrrraaah!!! o 

*Hiei tackles Kurama. They wrestle on the floor* 

Kurama: Hee hee hee…….it's pretty cloudy up here! 

Hiei: SHUT UP YOU STUPID FOX!!!!!!!!! 

*Hiei then yanks on of Kurama's pale locks, HARD* 

Kurama (yelps): YOW!!! Nani?! What are you…OW!!! 

Hiei: ME? I'm just looking for all your damn flowers and crap! 

*Kurama shakes Hiei off his back* 

Silence…………………all the sudden… 

Hiei: HAHAHA!!! Wheehee!!! 

Kurama: 0.o;;; 

Hiei: Flowie wowies are pretty! So are…are…ya! 

*Yusuke and Kuwabara just come out of nowhere* 

Yusuke: Umm, Hiei? We're here, just like you said. HIEI! 

Kurama: He just…I dunno! Whacked out… 

Kuwabara: *Cough! Cough!* What's uh…wrong with Hiei? 

Hiei: I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU BIG POOP!!!! AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Lunges towards Kuwabara* 

Yusuke: HIEI! Eh…….ugh. 

Kuwabara: What the hell?! 

SMACK! 

*Kuwabara flies across the room, and lands on the couch, unconscious* 

Yusuke and Kurama: O_O 

Hiei: YEAH! I…got em! 

Yusuke:……Why did you just punch the stuffing out of Kuwabara  
  
Kurama whispers to Yusuke: I think we should tie him up before something ELSE happens.  
  
Yusuke: Hai.  
  
Kurama: Hiei! Let's play hide and go seek! OK!  
  
Hiei: Huh? YEAH!  
  
Yusuke: Now now, we'll hide. You count to 100!  
  
Hie, swaying: 1………2………skip a few…99—  
  
BONK! *Kurama hit Hiei over the head with a big ass club*  
  
Kurama: NOW, who could've gotten Hiei so drunk?!  
  
Yusuke: Let's check out the kitchen!  
  
There are 100 glasses of "water" sitting on the counter. Well, they WERE full……  
  
Kuwabara: Ugh, that bastard! I'm gonna kick his ass!!!  
  
Kurama: Did you spike all those glasses of water?! Grr!  
  
Yusuke: Now that explains it…ugh……  
  
Yusuke crawls back into the living room and collapses on the couch.  
  
Kurama: Ah!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: SEE! Now this is good……stuff! 

The big dope falls on the couch next to Yusuke.   
Hiei: What happened? Baka, why did you hit me with a club?!  
  
Kurama: Why did you let yourself get drunk by Kuwabara?!  
  
Hiei: Oi! There were, like 100 glasses just SITTING there!  
  
Kurama: o.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Hiei then puts Yusuke's hand in a VERY inappropriate spot on Kuwabara's ummm…(^^0)  
  
Kurama: Hiei! You stupid small fry!  
  
Hiei: STUPID FOX!!!!!! Can't I have a little fun?  
  
Kurama: STOOOPPP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*The two wrestle once again*  
  
A very hot Koenma magically (what else?) appeared right in front of them.  
  
Koenma: So, have you found and denounced the demon monsters yet?  
  
*Hiei falls asleep*  
  
Kurama: Eh? Uh, we're on our way! Umm, Hiei. HIEI! Get OFF me!  
  
Koenma: AHEM. Of course you all know you cannot simply blow them away, for they are powerful, mind-bending creatures that shouldn't be taken lightly. That's why I called upon you to do the job. If you don't succeed, the human world and the spirit world will cease to exist! Now, the best way to defeat them…  
  
Kuwabara (awake): Where is he!? Haha! You are DEAD!! MUWAHAHAHA!  
  
*Kuwabara comes thundering after a now alert Hiei*  
  
Hiei: KURAMA! Help meee!!!!! That big dumb ass is really going to kick it! I don't wanna kill the fool, YIKES!  
  
Kurama: Hiya!!!  
  
*Kurama smacks the charging Kuwabara*  
  
Kurama and Hiei: o.0  
  
Koenma: Well, I can see that you all have it under control considering how you are all ignoring me. I shall go now, but when I return, those demon monsters better be gone!  
  
Hiei: Arigatou gozaimasu Kurama-chan! Heee!  
  
Kurama: ^^0 Eek! Hiei, snap out of it! How long does it take for 100 glasses of sake to wear off?!  
  
Hiei: It's not my fault I am not sober enough to fight!  
  
Yusuke: *yawn* What's going on guys? Whoa!  
  
Kuwabara: What in the hell was up with that, Kurama?! Hiei's aksing for it! Kurama: Well, he's not quite sober yet! It's all your fault you know!  
  
Yusuke: I had a funny dream that me and Yukina got married and had a baby whom we called Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara: What did you say Yusuke?!  
  
Yusuke: Did I mention we also had a little girl awhile later named Kurama? Oh yeah….And my uncle's second sister of Botan's father that was twice removed from Genkai's clan's name was Kuwabara?  
  
Kurama: Ummm, I don't dare smack Kuwabara again to save another drunken fool, soooo…  
  
Hiei: Suki yo! Suki yo! Suki yo!  
  
Yusuke: Suki yo! Suki yo suki yo!  
  
Together: Ichiban suki yo!  
  
Kurama and Kuwabara:………………0  
  
Kuwabara: Ok, you know what? Never mind. I'm just gonna walk away…l  
  
Kurama: We can't just LEAVE them like this though!  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah well.  
  
Kurama: Demo, it was YOUR fault all this started up! You spiked everyone's drink but your's and mine..wait a minute…WHY?  
  
Kuwabara: Heh heh, come here and I'll tell you!  
  
Kurama: Stay BACK! AAH! HIEI! YUSUKE! HEELP! :{  
  
*Then Kurama transforms into his true fox form and starts to chase and bite Kuwabara*  
  
Yusuke: I'll have sherbet!  
  
Hiei:  
Remember I got a super impression  
When I saw that you were runnin` to me  
I could scent only your sweet expression  
All over me there  
  
Yusuke: Today must be my day, you know we are together!  
  
Kurama: Ok, that's it, you can stop now.  
  
Hiei and Yusuke: Really? No more?  
  
Kurama: No, I think we scared Kuwabara enough so that we can get this mission done and over with.  
  
Yusuke: What was wrong with my buddy Kuwabara anyway? He seemed a teeny bit sane.  
  
Kurama: Addiction. To sake. So addicted he made others around him join in and go mad.  
  
Hiei: Ah, I see. But I really WAS drunk the first time!  
  
Yusuke: Yeah we know.  
  
Kurama: That was just terrible!  
  
Hiei: Umm, Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Nani?  
  
Yusuke: You can change back into your regular form now.  
  
Kurama: EH, ummm, right….  
  
*Youko transforms back into Youko Kurama half-demon from being a whole demon*  
  
Yusuke: Kurama, I would watch your tail if I were you.  
  
Kurama: Why? OW! Hiei!!!!!  
  
Hiei: That's for bonking me on the head!  
  
Kurama: Grr, but I was trying to HELP you! HELP!  
  
Hiei: Heh heh, gomen. Let's go now, before I singe those ears of yours.  
  
Kurama: AH! Leave the youko alone!  
  
Yusuke: Hiei! Let's go!!  
  
Hiei: Fine.  
  
So the powerful trio set off into the sunset, hoping to accomplish what was asked of them. If Kuwabara could overcome his problem that is...  
  
The End ^o.o^ 


End file.
